When The Storm Died Down
by Blue Queen of Demons
Summary: What if Elsa hadn't broken out of the dungeon cell in time? WARNING- Dark Story. Read at own risk.


"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death." Prince Hans of The Southern Isles declared as he was seated on a dining room chair.

**-In the dungeon-**

Queen Elsa's heart was pounding as she tried to pull her hands out of their cuffs.

She pulled as hard as she dared, she was almost there! Suddenly, she heard voices from the other side of the door.

"Be careful, she's dangerous." One voice said.

"The door won't open!" Another said.

"It's frozen shut!"

Elsa pulled with all her might, the metal cuffs cutting into her skin as she did. Ice completely coated the cuffs and began to run up the walls. There was a tremendous crash and the cell door flew open, guards flooding into the small enclosed space, Hans at the front. The cuffs finally fell apart but it was too late; she was surrounded by guards. Elsa was unsure whether she could fight them off or not. She struggled with two men at her ice palace, thus the reason she was here. Deciding to test her luck, she began to swirl ice between her palms, but this ice was not the soft snow she was used too, this ball- if it could even be called it that- had clear, jagged spikes coming off the sides, a hostile weapon.

"Elsa, you can't run from this!" Hans said, he sounded desperate.

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa replied, her voice breaking at the end, the spiked ball fell to the ground; she knew she couldn't power through them all.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountains, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart."

"How..?" Elsa whispered.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead. Because of you."

"No..." She whispered, barely audible. The colour ran out of her face, and her hands dropped to sides as she fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"Now." Hans ordered the guards. They chained her again with new chains and brought her out of the cell. They walked for a bit until they reached a locked door at the end of the corridor. The door was made of old wood that looked to be rotting. The corner that this door was in was dark and dank, like it wanted to be forgotten about.

After unlocking the door, Elsa was brought inside to where she saw a simple, yet horrifying contraption. She had read many books about this thing. She knew her fate; she was to be hanged. The guards tied the rope around her pale neck and made her stand on the trapdoor which was to fall on Hans' orders.

Hans muttered something to the Captain of the guards and he signalled to his men to leave.

"Elsa," Hans began, after the door was closed, "You know there are no hard feelings right? I just want to stop this winter, and your death is the only way to bring back summer." He looked malicious, not like a heartbroken man.

Elsa stopped sobbing long enough to say, "I am only accepting this fate for Anna. Not to stop this winter, and definitely not for you."

"As you wish." Hans sighed indifferently, almost seemingly bored. This was not how a mourning man should act at all. He walked over to the lever, the lever that would induce her death, the lever that would let her see Anna again.

_I'm so sorry Anna, I let this happen. I should have let you in. I should've built a snowman with you._

**-On the fjord- **

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, her lungs ached each time she breathed, but that was nothing compared to her heart. It was painfully cold.

She whimpered as her hands began to freeze up, the tips of her fingers, turning blue.

"Kristoff..." She thought she had yelled but it came out as a whisper.

Suddenly, there was a loud whoosh and a wall of wind came towards Anna. Then it was still. There was no wind. Snowflakes that once whirled around her hung still in the air, somehow suspended. She saw Kristoff, as clear as day. If he called her name, she didn't hear it, but he did run to her as quickly as he could.

"Anna," he breathed, "you have to, kiss... me, I think." He was just so awkward which Anna found adorable, she would've laughed, had it not hurt to breathe.

Kristoff leaned down to match her height and pressed his lips softly against hers. It wasn't aggressive nor passionate, but it was a kiss, and Kristoff now knew that he truly loved Anna. He hoped that his love for her would be enough to save her.

Anna started to change. The ice on her fingers disappeared, and her hair turned back to it's beautiful red-orange colour. She had been saved, just in time.

"Kristoff, you... love me?" She asked him, a hint of amusement on her face.

"Well..." Kristoff began but was then interrupted by a guard rushing towards them.

"Princess Anna?! You are supposed to be dead."

"Wait, what?" She said, confused.

The guard realised how out of line he had seemed so he quickly cleared his throat before speaking, "King Hans said that you were dead, your highness, he has the former Queen Elsa locked up, he charged her with your murder and sentenced her to death."

"King Hans..?" Anna questioned before she paled, "Elsa has been sentenced to death?!" She took off running, pretty fast too, Kristoff noticed, for someone who had almost been frozen to death. The guard and Kristoff went too.

**-In the dungeon-**

Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for the moment of agony before an eternity of bliss. Or worse pain.

The door suddenly flew open, she looked up to see one of the guards and the man that was with Anna at her ice palace and... Anna?

"No Hans, don't. Please don't," Anna said cautiously, as if trying to calm down a frightened cat, "Don't pull that lever."

"Anna..?" For a moment Hans looked genuinely shocked but that was quickly replaced by an evil smirk, "No hard feelings but the former Queen of Arendelle is finished."

"Elsa!" Anna cried lurching forward as if to try and stop Hans from pulling the lever.

"Ann-" Elsa began to say but was cut off by a loud crack and her vision going black.

**-One year later-**

"Good morning Elsa, isn't it a lovely day?" Anna asked as she knelt in front of where her sister lay. "Arendelle seems to be finally getting back to normal; the snow melted a long time ago, yes, but the people are still recovering from what happened a year ago today..." she trailed off.

As Anna looked around she saw assorted bouquets of flowers, "I see there is no shortage of flowers, huh?" she grinned, "Kristoff and Sven are the best ice masters and deliverers Arendelle has ever seen!" She said giggling because they were the first and only ice masters and deliverers in said kingdom.

She sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay long but I have to go." She paused and placed a bouquet of flowers next to where Elsa lay. "I'll see you again soon, sister." Anna said, brushing a tear from her cheek, as she walked away from Arendelle Cemetery.

**-THE END- **

**A/N: **Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is accepted but no flames!


End file.
